island stranded
by ilori.lloyd.352
Summary: 6 chipmunks one deserted island will they survive?
1. Chapter Two: The island

Chapter One: Stranded

One day Lori was on a cruise through the Bahamas,along with heher two sisters Chenelle and Karen.Their three best friends where on the ship as well Drey and his two brothers Trey and Rickey. The boys where with their adoptive father Manny and the girls where with their adoptive stepmother Mrs.Miller. I should say that they are all chipmunks.One particular day Lori and Drey where arguing...agin."I can play shuffle board better than you!" teased Lori. "No way I am the best player in the world!" Manny and Mrs. Miller overheard their argument and they steped in."What are you two arguing about now." Manny groned. "Drey thinks he is better at shuffelboard but I am." Lori said tantingly. " well it is yrie I am hreat at everything." said Drey. "Are not!" said Lori "Are to!" "Stop it you two!."Manny said annoyed. "I am tired of you two arguing all the time." Manny snapped. "Manny is right kids, now I want you both to apologize." "Sorry." Lori said roughly. "Sorry" Drey said grittly. "Good." Manny said confidently. " Now run along." said Mrs.Miller.

"Hmm...speaking of the kids I haven't seen Trey in a while.said Manny. " I haven't seen Chenelle either." Mrs Miller said.worriedly.

Ricky and Karen where at the snack table. "Ricky have you seen Trey anywhere?"asked Manny. "Last time I saw him he was with Chenelle working with the professor." he said

" Thanks Ricky." Trey and Chenelle where studing the human brain with professor Michal. "What part of the brain triggers your hormones?" the professor asked."That's easy said Trey the cerebral" "That's correct". said the professor. Trey beemed with pride. "There you are Trey I was looking everywhere for you." Manny said relived. "Come on it's time to go back up to the deck." Manny said

"Awww just one more hour, I'm learning so much." Trey whined "Fine one more hour." Manny agreed. Less than fifteen minuts later

Manny came running back for Trey and Chenelle. "Guys come on the kitchen caught on Fire and we need to leave!" Manny screamed. "How did this happen?" Chenelle asked. " No time to explain the others ate already on the life boat with Mrs. Miller."Manny said. " I have to go and help the other passengers, Professor will you keep them safe?" Manny asked. "I will guard them with my life." the professor said "Thank you." As they all got into the boat Manny was still no where to be seen. "Where's Manny." Ricky asked worriedly."He'll be here soon." Dre reassured him. " I'm going after him." Ricky said. With that he ran off looking for Manny.

"Ricky come back!" Mrs. Miller calledcalled.

"Manny, Manny where are you?" "Ricky what are you doing here get back to the boat!" " No I'm not leaving you here to die!" he yelled. "Ricky even if I do die we will see eachother again in heaven someday." "Ricky there you are go back to the boat I will help Manny." she said reassuringly. "Okay" he agreed. Ricky ran back to the boat with the others. "Ricky where's Manny?" asked Dre. "And Mrs.Miller." said Lori worriedly. Ricky couldn't speak he was frozen in fear. "Mabe they got into a different boat." Dre said reassuringly. As the boat lowered into the water they all franricly searched for Manny and Mrs.Miller but there was no sign of them anywhere. It wasn't long before everyone broke down cring. R.I.P Manny and Mrs.Miller.

Thats my first capter hope you guys will enjoy it


	2. chapter 1

Chapter One: Stranded

One day Lori was on a cruise through the Bahamas,along with heher two sisters Chenelle and Karen.Their three best friends where on the ship as well Drey and his two brothers Trey and Rickey. The boys where with their adoptive father Manny and the girls where with their adoptive stepmother Mrs.Miller. I should say that they are all chipmunks.One particular day Lori and Drey where arguing...agin."I can play shuffle board better than you!" teased Lori. "No way I am the best player in the world!" Manny and Mrs. Miller overheard their argument and they steped in."What are you two arguing about now." Manny groned. "Drey thinks he is better at shuffelboard but I am." Lori said tantingly. " well it is yrie I am hreat at everything." said Drey. "Are not!" said Lori "Are to!" "Stop it you two!."Manny said annoyed. "I am tired of you two arguing all the time." Manny snapped. "Manny is right kids, now I want you both to apologize." "Sorry." Lori said roughly. "Sorry" Drey said grittly. "Good." Manny said confidently. " Now run along." said Mrs.Miller.

"Hmm...speaking of the kids I haven't seen Trey in a while.said Manny. " I haven't seen Chenelle either." Mrs Miller said.worriedly.

Ricky and Karen where at the snack table. "Ricky have you seen Trey anywhere?"asked Manny. "Last time I saw him he was with Chenelle working with the professor." he said

" Thanks Ricky." Trey and Chenelle where studing the human brain with professor Michal. "What part of the brain triggers your hormones?" the professor asked."That's easy said Trey the cerebral" "That's correct". said the professor. Trey beemed with pride. "There you are Trey I was looking everywhere for you." Manny said relived. "Come on it's time to go back up to the deck." Manny said

"Awww just one more hour, I'm learning so much." Trey whined "Fine one more hour." Manny agreed. Less than fifteen minuts later

Manny came running back for Trey and Chenelle. "Guys come on the kitchen caught on Fire and we need to leave!" Manny screamed. "How did this happen?" Chenelle asked. " No time to explain the others ate already on the life boat with Mrs. Miller."Manny said. " I have to go and help the other passengers, Professor will you keep them safe?" Manny asked. "I will guard them with my life." the professor said "Thank you." As they all got into the boat Manny was still no where to be seen. "Where's Manny." Ricky asked worriedly."He'll be here soon." Dre reassured him. " I'm going after him." Ricky said. With that he ran off looking for Manny.

"Ricky come back!" Mrs. Miller calledcalled.

"Manny, Manny where are you?" "Ricky what are you doing here get back to the boat!" " No I'm not leaving you here to die!" he yelled. "Ricky even if I do die we will see eachother again in heaven someday." "Ricky there you are go back to the boat I will help Manny." she said reassuringly. "Okay" he agreed. Ricky ran back to the boat with the others. "Ricky where's Manny?" asked Dre. "And Mrs.Miller." said Lori worriedly. Ricky couldn't speak he was frozen in fear. "Mabe they got into a different boat." Dre said reassuringly. As the boat lowered into the water they all franricly searched for Manny and Mrs.Miller but there was no sign of them anywhere. It wasn't long before everyone broke down cring. R.I.P Manny and Mrs.Miller.

Thats my first capter hope you guys will enjoy it


	3. Surviving

Chapter One: Stranded

One day Lori was on a cruise through the Bahamas,along with heher two sisters Chenelle and Karen.Their three best friends where on the ship as well Drey and his two brothers Trey and Rickey. The boys where with their adoptive father Manny and the girls where with their adoptive stepmother Mrs.Miller. I should say that they are all chipmunks.One particular day Lori and Drey where arguing...agin."I can play shuffle board better than you!" teased Lori. "No way I am the best player in the world!" Manny and Mrs. Miller overheard their argument and they steped in."What are you two arguing about now." Manny groned. "Drey thinks he is better at shuffelboard but I am." Lori said tantingly. " well it is yrie I am hreat at everything." said Drey. "Are not!" said Lori "Are to!" "Stop it you two!."Manny said annoyed. "I am tired of you two arguing all the time." Manny snapped. "Manny is right kids, now I want you both to apologize." "Sorry." Lori said roughly. "Sorry" Drey said grittly. "Good." Manny said confidently. " Now run along." said Mrs.Miller.

"Hmm...speaking of the kids I haven't seen Trey in a while.said Manny. " I haven't seen Chenelle either." Mrs Miller said.worriedly.

Ricky and Karen where at the snack table. "Ricky have you seen Trey anywhere?"asked Manny. "Last time I saw him he was with Chenelle working with the professor." he said

" Thanks Ricky." Trey and Chenelle where studing the human brain with professor Michal. "What part of the brain triggers your hormones?" the professor asked."That's easy said Trey the cerebral" "That's correct". said the professor. Trey beemed with pride. "There you are Trey I was looking everywhere for you." Manny said relived. "Come on it's time to go back up to the deck." Manny said

"Awww just one more hour, I'm learning so much." Trey whined "Fine one more hour." Manny agreed. Less than fifteen minuts later

Manny came running back for Trey and Chenelle. "Guys come on the kitchen caught on Fire and we need to leave!" Manny screamed. "How did this happen?" Chenelle asked. " No time to explain the others ate already on the life boat with Mrs. Miller."Manny said. " I have to go and help the other passengers, Professor will you keep them safe?" Manny asked. "I will guard them with my life." the professor said "Thank you." As they all got into the boat Manny was still no where to be seen. "Where's Manny." Ricky asked worriedly."He'll be here soon." Dre reassured him. " I'm going after him." Ricky said. With that he ran off looking for Manny.

"Ricky come back!" Mrs. Miller calledcalled.

"Manny, Manny where are you?" "Ricky what are you doing here get back to the boat!" " No I'm not leaving you here to die!" he yelled. "Ricky even if I do die we will see eachother again in heaven someday." "Ricky there you are go back to the boat I will help Manny." she said reassuringly. "Okay" he agreed. Ricky ran back to the boat with the others. "Ricky where's Manny?" asked Dre. "And Mrs.Miller." said Lori worriedly. Ricky couldn't speak he was frozen in fear. "Mabe they got into a different boat." Dre said reassuringly. As the boat lowered into the water they all franricly searched for Manny and Mrs.Miller but there was no sign of them anywhere. It wasn't long before everyone broke down cring. R.I.P Manny and Mrs.Miller.

Thats my first capter hope you guys will enjoy it


End file.
